


L’avidità per l’amicizia

by KatiushaGrice



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Flash Fic, Friendship, Reflection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: Avrebbe dovuto intuirlo prima che fosse troppo tardi, lo scudo perfetto, l’homunculus rappresentante dell’avarizia e del possesso. Greed avrebbe potuto cogliere il senso profondo e il valore inestimabile delle persone che lo avevano seguito e supportato, più dell’insieme di cose materiali che aveva bramato di possedere, più dell’immortalità che di per sé era una cosa incredibile e parecchio agognata, con tutti i suoi segreti.





	L’avidità per l’amicizia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shinxer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinxer/gifts).



Avrebbe dovuto intuirlo prima che fosse troppo tardi, lo scudo perfetto, l’homunculus rappresentante dell’avarizia e del possesso. Greed avrebbe potuto cogliere il senso profondo e il valore inestimabile delle persone che lo avevano seguito e supportato, più dell’insieme di cose materiali che aveva bramato di possedere, più dell’immortalità che di per sé era una cosa incredibile e parecchio agognata, con tutti i suoi segreti. Poiché loro, quelle chimere, al di là delle mutazioni genetiche che avevano subito a causa degli esperimenti ai quali erano stati forzatamente sottoposti dall’esercito, erano autentici umani, vivevano e respiravano sentimenti. Quelle erano persone vere, con un toccante senso di cameratismo. I suoi fedeli subordinati – Roa, Dolcetto, Martel e Bido – erano per lui quelli che più si avvicinavano a dei compagni, a degli amici e non aveva compreso in tempo che essi avevano significato la sua prima redenzione dopo essersi ribellato al giogo del Padre e averlo abbandonato.

Greed era stato cieco, non aveva avuto nemmeno il tempo di realizzarlo, quando un impietoso Wrath si era accanito contro di loro uccidendoli brutalmente, quando l’Ira implacabile l’aveva attaccato e sconfitto riportandolo poi al Padre, che l’aveva riassorbito dentro di sé.

Una seconda occasione per redimersi si era presentata invero sotto forma di un principe orientale chiamato Ling Yao. Egli si era rivelato un perfetto corpo ospitante, giovane e forte, per Greed, che aveva temporaneamente scordato i ricordi della sua forma precedente, che ne aveva preso il subitaneo controllo con l’unico scopo di servire il Padre. Tuttavia, lui era pur sempre il rappresentante dell’avarizia e l’avidità era curiosa, l’avidità era umana, l’avidità non si placava, specialmente se trovava pane per i suoi denti. E Ling era avido quasi quanto lui, inoltre possedeva una volontà ferrea dura da piegare completamente e che talvolta riemergeva, gli parlava, lo ammoniva, lo istigava verso un determinato obiettivo. Era chiaro che avrebbe portato Greed a tradire nuovamente il Padre, perché un’avidità credibile non si poteva trattenere, doveva essere libera di agire come meglio credeva, essa era egoista e inarrestabile, non esisteva dunque prigione o fortezza inespugnabile in cui poterla rinchiudere e soggiogare.

Fu per questo che il principe Ling aprì i suoi occhi meglio di quanto avrebbe fatto da solo; coesistere insieme a lui, agire liberamente e potersi infine redimere, perché espiare le proprie colpe era più facile grazie all’amicizia. Era l’altruismo e non l’egoismo, la collaborazione e non la solitudine, a rendere più forti e determinati gli uomini, a permettere loro di possedere una ricchezza che non era apparentemente visibile, ma che bastava, da sola, a racchiudere in sé tutte le cose importanti. L’amicizia era la chiave di tutto, erano i legami a conferire una forza maggiore e il possesso effettivo sulle varie cose.

Una volta assaporata quella sensazione totalizzante, solo allora Greed poté scegliere di fare qualcosa di estremo per aiutare Ling Yao e i suoi amici nella difficile guerra contro il Padre, contro il suo creatore, durante lo scontro decisivo. Sacrificandosi, staccandosi dal predominio del Padre, non prima di averlo indebolito dall’interno, avrebbe contribuito alla vittoria. Perdere la sua vita, rinunciare all’immortalità, forse andava contro la sua stessa natura, ma era esattamente la scelta più giusta, onesta e ricca che avesse mai compiuto. E tutto grazie al suo amico Ling.

°°

542 parole.

Scritta per la quarta settimana del COW-T 8 e dedicata alla mia compagna di squadra, Ellery <3


End file.
